Tengen Black Black Shadowkill
by Omniavicitamor99
Summary: Hi! I spent a fair amount of time writing this with my trusty sidekick, Figgs. Please be delicate with the feedback, for we are both still young and innocent (with perhaps some homosexual intentions! ;)). R R.


a/n: i really like writing storees this is my furst and i wood like good rev:-Shadowkill was an ordinary boy.

He rushed straight at Super Bear and plunged his mighty weapon into his bear flesh. The weapon was called:

_The Blood Moon Shadow Knife of the Killer Dragon of Darkness_

Lil' Puddin' Cup Boy was the absolute rootin'est, tootin'est sidekick around, and he was Shadowkill's most loyal companion.

He wanted to help Shadowkill stop killing with his super dark death kill magic just like his grandma cupcake did.

Riding atop a Volvo minivan with his sidekick, Shadowkill watched as Super Bear fell to his death off the face of the Earth of Mars.

It was time to get serious. His hair turned into a brilliant gold and stretched down to his feet. Little did he know he forgot his Cloak of Shade to protect him from the suns mighty rays of darkness.

And then Singed flipped him into the Volvo Volcano, where their Volvo minivan happened to be parked. It was hot anal fun.

He then krumped his way out harmlessly of the volcano revealing that he was a _Ninja of the Blackest Star of the Night_.

While ice skating through the Volvo Volcano, Shadowkill and Lil' Puddin' Cup Boy had to decipher the Da Vinci Code in less than forty seconds or else face the wrath of Lord Bacon III.

He went onto the internet to look up how exactly to solve the Da Vinci Code, he followed the video as it said. First he slapped his leg about 20 times and then started throwing eggs on a picture of Jennifer Lopez as he microwaved a bucket of baby dolls that he urinated excessively on. He then threw the pickle jar full of milk and egg shells into the oven and took it out, then slapped a fish on it. And, voila! The Da Vinci Code was solved.

Shadowkill was ichigo crack as Jesus Christ blasted through his wall wearing sunglasses also wearing a speedo. Riding the Kool-Aid Man.

Shadowkill then arrived upon his most difficult, insurmountable challenge yet: discovering his last name.

His search began with note in a tire swing…..of death. Fuck you I'm running out of ideas.

While anally fisting Indiana Jones, Shadowkill discovered his last name. It was

Then all of a sudden a bead of sweat tumbled on down his forehead. He leaped out of the bush wearing a condom and then Chad started swiftly butt pounding him in the butt granting him his last name: Buttpounder (plot twist)

Thus began Shadowkill Buttpounder's quest to reach enlightenment.

Lil' Puddin' Cup Boy asked him for words of advice on how to get a girl

"DIE" he said with gay fervor

And with the white, hot intensity of a thousand suns, his gay fervor flourished to produce Captain Hot Dog and his rectum became lit up with fun things to do during the holidays. Lil' Puddin' Cup Boy was a proud, young, proud lad who would butter up all the ludders in town as he shoves his Solar Shovel of the Moon into his Garden of Vagina.

butthole.

Clearly, I am drunk. and a faggot or else shadowcloud would have been a Warrior of Shadowlight

His pants caught on fire

Suddenly, with renewed faith, his arch-nemesis, Honey Bunches of Dragon Death, swooped in to swipe his valuable CD collection. Actually, it was porn. Lots and lots of porn.

Brittany Spears came rampaging into his asshold twerking like a boss yelling

"WEARS YO BURGER LOLIPOPS"

Burritoes flew out of the cavern that was Brittany Spears's vagina, and then out came Shadowkill Buttpounder's TRUE arch-nemesis - the "big bad" of this manga. His hair was pink, and his glasses were spiffy. His name was **Hounds of Doom Killroy Death Stamping Out the Fire With All His Might Ham Doom Vice Captain Shinji Ikari Lagann**.

Whom also had the ability to highlight text, wow that's lame

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM DEFEAT YOU!"** he bellowed with all his might, as Super Bear was resurrected for the thirteenth time this year and vanquished him with the power and manificence of his Astral Shower of Nether Weather. "**B-B-BAKANA! I SHOULD NOT BE THE ONE TO BE DEFEAT! NOOOOooooooo**oooooooooo" and thus his power to embolden his speech was gone, along with his existence. Gee, thanks, Super Bear.

He then revealed his other super secret special awesome crack dealing power or doom. He whipped out his greasy cock and lathered it with some stank ass old milk and then storted a bunch of crack activated his ultimate form SSJBankaisephirothofdarknessxcloudkissofdragonass.

While Buddy Cat was busy licking the peanut butter from his ass crack, Shadowkill Buttpounder's poor little buttpounder was beginning to feel a little too buttpounded out. So instead he opted to peel Super Bear's potatoes with his chin, which was razor sharp.

fin

anal beads


End file.
